


Along The Beach

by screamingatstars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Other, Phone Calls, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Logan talks with his partner over the phone while they’re away.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Along The Beach

Logan’s phone rang at exactly seven thirty, as he had been praying it would, and that dull, monotone beeping had never sounded so pleasant. He nearly dropped the phone in his haste to answer, heart beating far too fast.

“Hello,” he managed, instinctively reaching up to straighten his tie one-handed before remembering he wasn’t wearing one. 

“Hello, my love,” answered Roman, sounding as breathless as Logan was. “How I’ve missed the sound of your voice.”

Logan smiled and leaned back in his desk chair. Already, every muscle in his body was relaxing, put at ease by his partner’s words. “It’s only been two days, surely you can’t have missed me that much,” he said, fully aware of the hypocrisy of that statement.

“Is that so?” Roman remarked knowingly. “Then tell me, love, exactly how long did you spend waiting anxiously for me to call?” 

“Only twenty minutes,” Logan answered easily. “A perfectly reasonable amount of time.”

It was this sort of playful teasing, this roundabout way of acknowledging how much they truly missed each other, that made their relationship what it was. Neither of them were by any means perfect at being in a relationship, and Logan especially struggled with opening up. But despite all their problems, somehow, they worked.

“So, let me guess,” Roman said, “you’ve been sitting at your desk for the last hour waiting for me to call and didn’t bother to stand up once.” 

“Falsehood. I refilled my water bottle exactly fifty-two minutes ago. Hydration is important, you know.”

Roman laughed, and another sound came through, as well: some kind of crashing noise, and the crackle of wind. Logan’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Where are you?” He asked, unable to figure it out. Roman had left to go on tour for one of their plays; was something going wrong backstage somewhere, perhaps?

“The beach,” Roman answered. “We’re staying near the coast anyway, so I figured why not? I meant to be back sooner, but I lost track of the time.”

Logan nodded, momentarily forgetting his partner couldn’t see him. “Typical behavior for you.”

“Hey!” They protested. “It was only one time!”

Back and forth they went, trading easy banter as the minutes flew by. The last traces of light outside Logan’s window vanished, leaving him completely in the dark. He didn’t bother to turn on a light.

He did, however, remember the fact that Roman was outside in this same darkness.

“Roman, you might consider going inside,” he said, as soon as the opportunity presented itself. “There is a high likelihood of you tripping and injuring yourself on a beach in the dark.”

“Aw, you do care,” Roman cooed. “But trust me, love, I’ll be fine. The water’s not even waist high, and I’ve got this walking-on-sharp-things thing down.”

Logan sighed. “Please tell me you have not been wading in the water, barefoot, for the entire-“ he checked the clock and nearly choked on his own words. “-the entire two hours we’ve been talking.”

Roman made a noncommittal noise that told Logan all he needed to know. “You expect me to wear shoes in the water like a heathen? I’m used to being stabbed in the feet by shells, Lo, it’s fine. What’s life or love without a little pain, anyway?”

“Science cannot explain how improbable you making it out of this situation unharmed is. You’re clumsier than Patton.”

Roman mock-gasped, and oh, Logan could practically  _ see  _ their face. “How could you betray me like this? I am  _ not  _ clumsy!”

“I’m sure you’re correct,” Logan deadpanned. He had barely finished speaking before Roman yelped, accompanied by a whooshing noise and the sound of splashing.

“Roman? Are you alright?” Logan asked, and it was another few seconds before Roman said anything, their words significantly quieter this time.

“...So I might have tripped and fallen into a wave.”

Logan smiled, triumphant. “I don’t think I need to say I told you so.”

“Oh, go on, I know you want to.” Roman was already starting to laugh. “I’m dripping wet and I’ve been stabbed multiple times by seashells; my dignity is nonexistent.”

Logan covered his mouth with a hand, hiding his beaming smile as if Roman were right in front of him instead of miles and miles away. “Alright. I did tell you so. But are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, love, I’m perfectly fine. But it is-“ a strange shuddering registered, which Logan interpreted as them shivering- “rather cold all of a sudden, can’t imagine why.” 

“We may have to say goodbye for tonight, then,” Logan said regretfully. “You should change into dry clothes and get out of the cold. I wouldn’t want to be the reason for you falling ill.”

“What? No, I can handle a little chill,” Roman insisted. “I’d much rather listen to your voice and be cold, than be warm, but not have you.”

“Roman…”

A long sigh over the line. “Are you genuinely worried?”

“Yes.”

“Very well. I shall bid you good night, then. But will you be able to talk tomorrow, by any chance? I do really miss you when we can’t make these calls.”

“I miss you, too,” Logan said, and he knew Roman could hear the full weight of that statement. “I believe I should be able to call tomorrow, after six o’ clock. I don’t have any meetings.”

“Wonderful!” Roman said. There was a brief pause before their next words came through. “I’m on my way back now. I won’t be dying a tragic death of hypothermia tonight.”

Logan smiled at that. “Thank goodness.” He turned to face his open window, gazing out into the darkened neighborhood. “I love you, Roman.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
